painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
|-|Original= About Banshees are female monsters that are among the weakest enemies in the game. Their one and only attack is a blinding swipe that doesn't damage you. It simply distorts your vision and blinds you momentarily. When paired with stronger enemies such as Devil Monks or Evil Monks in the Old Monastery or the Black Demon in the Cemetery, these get significantly more dangerous as they can easily blind you and have you running blind so you can easily leap into the Black Demon and get punched, or get in close to an Evil Monk and get torched or run straight into the bomb. Overall, these enemies are simply support enemies and cannot defend themselves on their own. They appear in the Cemetery and Old Monastery. In the Old Monastery, their attack is significantly more powerful, and has a more devastating effect. Still doesn't damage, though. They also appear in Haunted Valley in Painkiller: Overdose. What's more interesting is that in this level, three Banshees are much bigger than usual and have much more Health Points. But they still don't do any damage to player. Trivia *When killed, they explode into Ravens after a bit. If timed, you can get some sick air height, using the crows and Painkiller-Jumping techniques. *These enemies, bizarrely, cannot be gibbed. *She has run animation but does not use it. Quotes/Sounds Banshee's idle1/attackscream1: Banshee's idle2/attackscream2: Banshee's idle3/attackscream3: Banshee's scream: |-|Hell & Damnation= About Banshees are female monsters that appear in several levels. Unlike the original version, the Banshees in Hell & Damnation are now dealing damage to the player with melee attacks. And they have the same screaming attack which can blind the player for a short peroid of time.When paired with other monsters enemies such as Devil Monks or Evil Monks in the Monastery, the Black Demon in the Cemetery or Freaks in Train Station Xmas Edition, these get significantly more dangerous as they can easily blind you and have you running blind so you can easily leap into the Black Demon and get punched, or get in close to an Evil Monk and get torched or run straight into the bomb or bump into the Freak and make it explode right in front of you. Also in Train Station, Train Station Xmas Edition and Lab they have recieved a new attack, namely they can ram the player with the trash bins they carry. Also, Banshees, apart from original one, recieved two new outfits for special themed levels. The first one is a witch outfit which consist of purple costume with golden stars and witch hat - Banshee with this outfit appears in Cemetery Halloween Edition. After death they release bats instead of ravens. The second one is an angel outfit, which consist of white costume with angelic wings and aureole - Banshee with this outfit appears in Train Station Xmas Edition. They appear in the Cemetery, Opera, Train Station, Cemetery Halloween Edition, Train Station Xmas Edition, Lab, Asylum and Monastery. Trivia *When killed, they explode into Ravens after a bit. **In Cemetery Halloween Edition they explode into Bats. *These enemies, bizarrely, cannot be gibbed. *According to the official artworks, they were supposed to appear in Orphanage's swamp. Quotes/Sounds Banshee's idle1/attackscream1: Banshee's idle2/attackscream2: Banshee's idle3/attackscream3: Banshee's scream: Gallery Banshees with Trash Bins in Train Station.PNG|Banshees with trash bins in Train Station. Witch Banshees in Halloween Cemetery.PNG|Witch Banshees in Halloween Cemetery. Angel Banshee in Xmas Train Station 1.PNG|Angel Banshee in Xmas Train Station. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters